Furry lips tongue slip
by NeonProwl
Summary: Takes place after my other fic "A sweet misunderstanding" I couldn't help myself! After the the awkward kiss in Ben's attic, Ben wants to get another kiss from Rook. BRoken! BenxRook


It had been a week since the "Missile toe" incident in Ben's attic and something was on Bens mind ever since. How good of a kisser is Rook? He really didn't get to know since they didn't really kiss. So Ben made it his mission to try and get a kiss, a nice, deep, rough kiss from his alien friend.

They where currently driving in the proto-truk . They just finished a taking down a bad guy and where now headed to Mr. Smoothie. "So uh Rook have you kissed a lot of people?" Been asked bluntly. The truck stopped then jerked forward just to continue driving again. "Um, pardon?" Rook said, a slight blush on his face. Ben smirked, liking how Rook was the embarrassed one instead of him.

"I was just thinking, you kissed me and to be honest your tongue went in like a pro. So I was wondering if you practiced with anyone or if you used your hand." Ben said. They pulled into Mr. Smoothie, Ben hopped out and came back a few minuets later with two large smoothies. "How do you practice with your hand?" Rook asked before sipping his drink.

Ben took a big gulp of his smoothie and let out a content sigh. "Well you just kiss and lick it." Ben said. Rook still looked confused. Obviously he needed a demonstration. He smirked and thought this a great opportunity to mess with him. "Here I'll show you." Ben said.

He lifted his hand and began to gently kiss the knuckle. The gentle kiss then turned into light sucking. Ben closed his eyes and let his tongue lick around, letting out a light moan as he did. He stopped to look at his friend. "Like that." He tried not to laugh at what he saw. Rook was stiffened, his eyes slightly widened, and his tongue peeking out of his mouth slightly, being lightly bitten by his teeth.

Rook looked down at his hand and pondered. "That would have been a better solution than what I did." He said. "Wait! What did you do?" Ben asked, wondering what he could have used to practice on.

"Nothing outrageous I assure you. I simply used Amber Ogia. I licked and sucked it until the juices collected in my mouth." He said. "Your method seems less messy." He added. He then returned to his smoothie and drank it nonchalantly.

Ben couldn't help but stair at his Rook. His mind was now pledged with the images of Rook practicing on the fruit of his home world. The slurping sounds Rook was making didn't help one bit. "S-so, on a scale of one to ten, how good do you think you are?" Ben asked, trying to regain control of the situation.

Rook pondered and to himself . "Hmm, I would have to say three. Mainly because I have only kissed two females, one male of my planet, and you. And you all seem to not be impressed with it." He said, slightly sad.

"How long did the kisses last? Was it like when you kissed me?" Ben asked. Rook nodded yes. Ben grinned and stifled a laugh. "Dude that's why!? You stopped half way!" Ben was now laughing. Rook was between realization and confusion.

After Ben stopped laughing they continued to drink their smoothies in silence.

~ 3 days later

Ben had spent the last day or two trying to get him and Rook alone. And he meant alone, alone. He needed to be in a perfectly secluded place to begin his plan.

"Rook, I think me and you should park in that ally!" Ben practically screamed. Rook was currently driving, he stopped and backed up to see the ally in question. "Um, Ben, that ally has a dead end." Rook said with a puzzled expression.

"Ya I know! We could back up in there and hide! So when a bad guy comes walking by he wont see us! Genius right!" Ben said, quickly thinking off the top of his head. Rook rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Alright Ben, we shall station ourselves here." Rook said. Ben was yelling "Yes!" in his head. Rook maneuvered the truck and backed up carefully into the ally. After the truck was parked, Rook turned it off and waited for the 'bad guys'.

After an hour Ben was getting nervous. He was originally just going to ask Rook to kiss him but chickened out the moment Rook turned the truck off. Every minuet that passed made him more nervous. Rook noticed his earth friend's odd behavior.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Rook asked. Ben then banged his head on the dashboard, releasing a loud groan a few seconds later. "Ben!?" Rook yelled as he unbuckled his and Ben's seatbelt. He pulled Ben to the back of the Proto-truk and laid him down. He was now looming over Ben. "Just stay down Ben." Rook said.

Ben eyes opened slowly, once they opened completely his face turned beat red. Rook was still hovering over him. Rook saw the red in his friends face and gently cupped Ben's cheek, causing Ben to turn even redder. "You feel a little warm. Are you feeling ill Ben?" Rook asked. When Ben didn't reply Rook just leaned in to observe Ben's face, looking for any physical indication of fever or cold.

Ben was sweating a little, and was now breathing heavily. "You do not sound well." Rook said. Ben turned his face away from Rook. "Nah I'm fine! Totally fine." Ben said trying to laugh it off.

"In all honesty Ben, I do not believe that. You have been acting very strange all evening." Rook said, now getting off of Ben and laying across from him. Ben sat up and stared at Rook.

He was laying flat on his back just staring upwards. Ben's hormones caused what happened next. He was now on top of Rook. "Ben?" Rook said. Ben leaned down and gave Rook a soft kiss. Rook's eyes widened and his body stiffened. The kiss was short, only because Rook jolted upwards when felt Ben's tongue flick his lips.

"Ben!?" Rook said in a shrilled tone. Ben backed away to the end of the truck, face even darker than it was before, and he used one of his arms to cover his face. "I fell!" He screamed.

Rook cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I do not believe that one bit." Rook replied, standing up and walking towards Ben. Rook gently moved Ben's arm down with one hand while using the other to move Ben's head straight so he could look him in the eye.

"Ben, I will not harm you. Just tell me why you did that." He said. Ben's eyes where shut tight, but after awhile they started to sting so he opened them slowly. Ben was now staring in the orange eyes of his partner. Ben sighed.

"I wanted to kiss you again." He said nonchalantly. There was and awkward moment of silence, seven minuets to be precise. "Why did you not just ask?" Rook replied. Ben's eyes widened, his mouth hung opened and arms now dangling. "What?" He said with slight attitude.

"I asked you why you did not just ask me for a kiss. I mean I should have seen the signs. You brought up the subject the other day, and I could smell your hormones from several yards." Rook said.

"It's a mile Rook…Wait you can smell my hormones!" Ben shrieked the last part. Rook simply smirked. "Of course." Rook replied with a sweet smile.

Ben could not believe it. He didn't know if he should be mortified or relived. He chose relived. "Soooo….can I kiss you?" Bes asked, his arms where now crossed behind his back, his head turned upwards to the side if a failed attempt to hid a small pink blush on his face.

Rook replied by pecking Ben's lips. Ben pecked back, causing his friend to chuckle. Ben wrapped his arms around Rook's neck as Rook wrapped his around the young heroes waist. Both where gently kissing each other.

Ben opened his mouth slightly and Rook gently eased his tongue into young heroes mouth. The feeling of Rook's tongue was causing his legs to feel wobbly. Rook slightly kneeled down and hooked his arms under Ben's rear lifting up the young hero. Unfortunalty they forgot they where in a truck and hanged Ben's head.

"Ow!" Ben grumbled under his breath while rubbing the sore spot on his head. Rook gently eased his companion on the floor and laid him down. "Sorry." Rook apologized, kissing the spot on Ben's head.

"Uh it's fine dude. Just get down here." Ben then grabbed the back of Rook's head and forced him down. He was mouthing the base of the blue aliens neck, enticing a light purr. Ben smirked around his friend's neck. His smirking stopped when he felt Rook's hand trail up and down his leg. The hand then slowly went between Ben's legs and lightly rubbed his crotch.

"Whoa! Your fresh!" Ben yelled, grabbing Rook's hands and placing above there heads. "Hey let's go back to kissing okay!" Ben stammered. Rook looked confused but shrugged it off and leaned back down to continue their kiss.

As soon as they resumed the kiss there mouths quickly opened. Rook slithered his tongue back into Ben's mouth as the young hero slipped his in the aliens. Both tongues where rolling around each other.

Small moans and whimpers escaped the brunet boys while purrs and low growls left the Revonnahgander.

All of a sudden the Proto-Truk shook. Rook immediately got up and ran to the front, Ben soon followed. They looked out the windshield to see a giant robot destroying building and launching the derbies. Both boys gave the robot a glare and hopped off the truck.

Ben activated his Omnitrix and turned into Rath. "Let me tell you something giant alien robot, no one tries to interrupt Rath when he's getting the courage to get to second base!" Rath screamed while attacking the robot.


End file.
